It Took Me a Minute
by Alex Day
Summary: A series of oneshots and short stories about my own couple, Oliver and Rachel. Sometimes you just can't resist a little smut. Especially when it's vampires. M for very mature themes.Therefore, you'll be getting a load of smut


Her body lay there beside me, still and silent. I could see the goosebumps forming on the silken flesh of her lower back, ruining the expanse of flawless skin before me. I lifted my arm, debating whether or not to touch her shoulder, to hold her and pull her close to me, to hug her tight to my own long body. I settled to run my index finger down the length of her spine, feeling the bump of every vertebra, memorising the feel of this particular area that I had not yet touched.

Her skin felt silken and glorious beneath my fingertip, like something I had simply imagined. The heat was slowly radiating off her back, warming me beside her, making my body ache with the desire to hold her again. I shifted my weight and rolled onto my back, feeling the cool sheets wrap tighter around my waist, savouring every thought running through my mind. Here I was, in my bed, with this beautiful woman lying beside me.

My finger drifted to her lower back, close to territory not quite so uncharted. I shivered as I remembered the first time that I touched that taught flesh, presented there just for me, only me. How I had slowly, so slowly, peeled down those slinky lace panties, from behind, letting my fingers burn trails of liquid fire into her buttocks and thighs. And when I cupped those tight, muscled cheeks in my cold hands... I couldn't hold in the gasp of pleasure as my member twitched excitedly between my legs.

I moved my hand over the side of her hip, gently sliding the sheet lower to reveal more of that prescious golden skin. I rubbed my thumb in circles on the goosebumped flesh, closed my eyes, and slid my hand around her to rest on her flat stomach. Again I debated coming closer, feeling her against me. What would her reaction be if I woke her? Well, I doubted it would be a _bad_ reaction. Smiling, I moved my body towards her, rolled my hips around, and pressed my body close to hers. I bent my knees with hers and moved my hand upwards, to rest on her breast. I could feel the goosebumps forming all over her front now, tickling my legs and arm, making me wish she were awake right this second.

I cupped her right breast in my hand and ran my thumb over the hardening nipple, her skin pulsing with her body's unconscious arousal. For a split second I considered pulling her around to face me, but I figured it would be nicer to wake to pleasure, not being shaken. So I moved my hand farther north, towards her face, and ran my finger along her bottom lip, feeling the smooth texture that I wished would touch every inch of my own body. Suddenly, a soft moan escaped her lips, and her leg twitched, pressing her deeper into the cavity of my body. I blew a warm breath across her neck, making my desire even more evident than the pressure she was probably feeling against her rear.

"Oliver..." she whispered huskily, every syllable rubbing that delicious little rump against my swollen member. I had to bite my lip to suppress the groan struggling to escape, knowing that I might just get an encore of last night if I was lucky.

"Shh," I whispered, kissing the back of her neck lightly, wishing she would turn and face me now. "How was your sleep?" I asked, moving my hand back to her breast, feeling like I just couldn't wait much longer.

Then I felt her body stir, slowly turning towards mine, and her hand rest on the inside of my thigh. Oh, she was so close to my... her lips were pressed to mine, draining all thoughts from my frantic mind, and my body acted on its own accord. My lips moved with hers, my hip thrust into her hand, and my own hand moved to behind her thigh, my finger nestling itself into the soft, wet curls of her own sex.

I felt her tongue touch the barrier of my still closed mouth, gently asking for its entrance, and I gladly gave it. Our tongues danced together, a dance of passion, seduction, and pure, animal lust. Another moan escaped, but this time I wasn't sure who's. We were both in near perfect ecstasy. Well, I knew I was. I sure hoped she was enjoying this as much as I was. As she gently nibbled on my bottom lip, I shook and sent my finger deep into her, feeling the tight hot wetness around me. I was only conditioning her for what I knew we both wanted, and she was already _so ready_ for it.

Gasping for air I drew back, breathing deeply, only to see her eyes hooded and black with lustful anticipation. "Come on, Oliver," she whispered, holding onto my throbbing erection between us. All I could do was rub my thumb over her clit and thrust my finger deeper into her, knowing that the more foreplay, the better the sex.

Her warm hand ran the length of me, teasing me in ways unimaginable. I planted a wet kiss on her lips, thrusting my finger hard, to which she accompanied with a very loud, very satisfying grunt of approval. "O-o-o-oli... Oliver..." her voice was light and barely audible, and in a second, we'd both be feeling the first climax wash over us. Her hands were working fast, heated strokes, but so was I. It was like a competition to see who could please the other better. With one final kiss, I saw stars in my eyes and then all went black.

O

"Rachel?" I whispered, her form beside me rising evenly now, her eyes open and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Again?" she asked, without looking at me.

"You bet," I growled playfully, before crawling over top of her on my elbows and knees, hair falling in my eyes. Her face lit up with a smile, and she reached up and brushed the soft black strands back behind my ear. I leaned down and kissed her little round mouth again, feeling the eternal love all around me, coursing through my veins, telling me that this was the one.

Her hands reached around my back, one on my shoulder and the other on my rear. I didn't know how much longer I could hold back, but I wanted it to be... well, I don't know what I wanted it to be, but it had to be good. Not perfect, because nothing is perfect, but at least good.

As she stared up at me, I could smell her arousal, and I could sense the want coming off of her. But I could also feel the love. I knew it was there. It had to be. I kissed the corner of her mouth, and then her cheek, down her neck and to her collar bone. One of her weak spots. I could feel her writhing beneath me and it just sent another cold shiver throughout my body. She mooaned again, and I lowered myself to her, my sex resting against her own, ready for the right move that would sheathe myself in that velvet heat.

"Oliver, please..."

Her eyes screamed for me, and with a wicked grin, I threw myself into her, feeling that perfect hold tight around me. For a minute I rested there, letting her body adjust again, but finally it was too much. I drew myself out nearly all the way, and then thrust into her hard, fast, and with all the strength and control I could muster. You have no idea how hard it is to control yourself in a situation like this until you're really there.

The hand on my shoulder reached up to my neck, pulling me down even closer, and when I felt her kiss me again, I damn near lost it all. But in another minute, I'd come, and so would she, and that knowledge kept me going. I took a deep breath and thrust into her again, rubbing on her clit, the friction enough to drive me crazy. We were both breathing rapidly.

I knew that this was certainly one thing that I could do all day, every day, for the rest of my life. My very long life, that is.

With one final, deep thrust, I felt my eyes roll back in my head and saw the stars floating in the black. My body went limp, and the breath left me in a _whoosh_, and I couldn't help but land on top of Rachel's spasming body.

Damn, this was awesome.


End file.
